pas encore de titre
by Aiwenor
Summary: Harry Potter va bientôt commencer sa 5° année à Poudlard. Entre les matchs de Quidditch, les examens, et Voldemort qui est plus actif que jamais, l'année promet d'être longue... *chap 3 up*
1. prologue

La cinquième année de Harry Potter  
  
  
  
  
  
Bah oui, je sais, encore une histoire sur la cinquième année de notre héros préféré, mais étant donné que J.K.Rowling ne se décide toujours pas à terminer le tome 5, il faut bien tromper son impatience avec les moyens du bord. Je remercie le peu de gens qui pourrait lire cette fic, qui, disons le, est ma toute première fanfiction, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents (et, si l'envie vous en prend, envoyez des reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou non ( avec des remarques intelligentes ! ! ! ()  
  
Bien sûr, le blabla de circonstance que tout le monde connaît déjà par c?ur : les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et non pas à ma propre petite personne (sniff.)  
  
Avertissement : il est possible que certains détails un peu trop explicites puissent « choquer » les âmes sensibles, mais qu'elles se rassurent : pour l'instant cet avertissement se limite à cette page.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Little Hangleton. Un ravissant petit village, situé au c?ur de la campagne britannique, et que tous louent pour son calme et sa quiétude. Pourtant, en ce brûlant début de mois de juillet régnait une agitation bien inhabituelle : rappelant en cela les bourdonnements et les va-et-vient incessants d'une ruche, tous les habitants sans exception traversaient les rues d'un pas vif et pressé, en direction d'un seul et unique lieu : le café du village. Là, ils se chuchotaient à l'oreille avec excitation ou en écoutaient quelques-uns donner leur opinion sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer, un chaud mois d'été comme celui-ci, dans l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor. Car cela faisait bientôt trois mois que cette effervescence durait : trois mois que Franck Bryce, gardien de l'immense propriété adossée à la colline voisine, et disparu voilà un an, avait été retrouvé ( ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait ( entassé sur le bord de la route.  
  
On avait enterré avec soin dans un coin du cimetière les membres du vieil homme, c'est à dire sa tête ( dont les yeux, encore grand ouverts, affichaient une expression d'horreur ( et ses vêtements, du moins le pensait-on car il s'agissait là d'un tas de vieux chiffons lacérés et à moitié dissous dans une étrange matière visqueuse et gluante. Comme l'avait fait remarquer le médecin légiste, le cas était très particulier puisqu'il semblait que la victime soit éventuellement décédée d'un choc cardiaque (impossible à vérifier), ait été décapitée puis engloutie par quelque chose qui en aurait ensuite déglutit les « parties indigestes ». Quant au « quelque chose » qui avait fait ceci, personne n'en avait la moindre idée.  
  
C'est donc dans la plus grande terreur que les villageois avait appris la nouvelle. Si ceux-ci avaient, il y a des dizaines d'années, trompés leur frayeur en accusant de l'assassinat de ses maîtres, morts eux aussi d'une façon mystérieuse, ils ne pouvaient trouver aucune explication plausible au terrible sort qui s'abattait sur tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec les Jedusor. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : le manoir était bel et bien hanté et quiconque s'y intéresserait de trop près le regretterait amèrement. 


	2. La dernière chance de Severus Rogue

Bon, je sais, le prologue était très court, mais pas d'inquiétude, ce chapitre-ci s'annonce beaucoup plus long. Rien n'a changé depuis la première page, les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.K.Rowling (non, pas possible ? ? ! !)  
  
Au fait, j'en profite pour passer mes petites annonces (et si ça vous fait chier, vous êtes autorisé à passer à la suite.) :  
  
Le tome 5 sortira t'il en France cet été ou en hiver 2003 (ou plus tard) ? ? Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce foutu monde saurait par le plus grand des hasards quand passeront à la T.V. les nouveaux épisodes de Gundam Wing (pitié ! !) ? ? ?  
  
Et surtout un grand merci aux revieweurs (euh.ça se dit, ça ?) pour leurs encouragements ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre un : La dernière chance de Severus Rogue  
  
  
  
Un mois plus tard. La nuit, dense et sombre, recouvrait le petit village endormi et ses environs. Seul le doux bruissement de quelques feuilles venait perturber l'atmosphère silencieuse et déjà les dernières lueurs s'étaient éteintes, laissant ainsi partout la place à l'obscurité. Partout, sauf là-haut, sur cette colline, o( une grande demeure, cachée à moitié par quelques chênes, diffusait encore une lumière tamisée, et de laquelle provenaient des bruits de voix étouffées.  
  
« Alors, Lucius ? fit une voix sifflante. Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu ?  
  
Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, une silhouette voûtée parcourait du regard le cercle d'hommes encagoulés qui l'entourait, un sourire aux lèvres. Lucius Malefoy s'avança, visiblement épuisé comme par un long voyage qu'il venait de faire, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses yeux gris pâle de briller étrangement.  
  
- Maître, tout est en ordre ! Vos fidèles sont en train de rassembler toutes les forces qu'ils peuvent. Nous seront bientôt prêts à partir pour Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs s'agitent ; ils doivent se douter de quelque chose. Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne sera guère compliqué de les rallier à notre cause ! Au moindre de vos ordres, nous agirons.  
  
Satisfait, Voldemort découvrit un sourire carnassier, et, relevant une longue manche, il caressa son serpent d'une main décharnée. Le feu de l'âtre projetait l'ombre de sa forme spectrale à travers la pièce.  
  
- Parfait. Qu'il m'obéissent, et ils auront autant de vies qu'il le leur plaira ! Mais il nous faut attendre encore un peu. Beau travail, Lucius ! Tu seras récompensé, toi aussi, lorsque l'heure sera venue. - Merci, maître.  
  
Malefoy s'inclina fièrement puis rejoignit le rang de ses compagnons.  
  
- Seigneur, couina une voix faible, j'aurais très bien pu m'acquitter de cette mission, moi aussi !  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire lugubre et glacial, tandis que les autres esquissaient des moues moqueuses.  
  
- Toi ? Allons, allons, Queudver ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Avec ta maladresse, tu n'aurais fait qu'empirer les choses, tu le sais parfaitement !  
  
De ses yeux rouges et étincelants, il fixa Pettigrow, et celui-ci, apeuré, se rétracta sur lui-même.  
  
- Mais.je. - Silence ! Queudver, tu.  
  
VLAM ! !   
  
Au même moment, les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, et deux autres Mangemort apparurent, encadrant un troisième personnage qui les menaçait de sa baguette magique.  
  
- Milord, pardonnez-nous, il a dit vouloir vous parler. Il nous a surpris pendant que.  
  
Mais Voldemort le coupa d'un signe de la main, et porta toute son attention sur le nouveau venu. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant et rejeta en arrière la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage.  
  
- Lord Voldemort, murmura t-il, et ce faisant, il se mit à genoux et abaissa la tête, ses cheveux gras pendouillant et cachant une partie de son nez crochu.  
  
Une exclamation de surprise parcourut la salle lorsque les fidèles reconnurent leur ancien compagnon, Severus Rogue. Quelques uns s'avancèrent, prêts à intervenir, mais une fois de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres les arrêta. Se tournant, il s'adressa à Rogue d'une voix doucereuse mais o( perçait une colère contenue.  
  
- Severus.si je m'attendais à te voir ici, toi ! Toi qui m'a trahi . - Je suis venu implorer votre pardon.  
  
Toujours agenouillé, le maître des potions s'autorisa néanmoins à relever les yeux.  
  
- Implorer mon pardon ? Depuis tout ce temps, Severus, tu devrais savoir que Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas ! Tu m'as lâchement abandonné, tu m'as trahi pour défendre la cause des Sang- de-Bourbe et des amoureux des Moldus ! Tu ne mérites qu'une seule chose.oui, une seule chose.la mort, douce et lente. Je veux te voir souffrir, comme moi j'ai souffert !  
  
Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se souleva de son siège et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, un sourire pernicieux et cruel sur son visage. Rogue pâlit, mais ne sourcilla pas un instant.  
  
- C'est ce que je mérite, en effet. Mais j'ai été piégé, piégé par cet imbécile de Dumbledore ! Il me surveillait sans cesse. Alors je lui ai menti, je lui ai fait croire que je regrettais mes « erreurs ». Voilà pourquoi je me suis enfui, pourquoi je n'ai pu venir plus tôt. J'implore votre clémence. Je vous en prie, permettez-moi de vous servir à nouveau, maître!  
  
Les Mangemorts s'agitèrent à nouveau, les uns exaspérés par tant de culot, les autres curieux de voir de quelle manière réagirait leur seigneur.  
  
- Silence, sileeeeennnnce !  
  
Furieux, Voldemort chercha la faille dans l'attitude de Rogue, qui trahirai son mensonge. Mais il n'en trouva aucune : la lueur au fond de ces yeux était véritablement sincère, ou du moins le semblait-elle ! Déstabilisé, mais à présent sur ses gardes, il approcha son hideuse face si près de son ancien serviteur que ce dernier pu sentir son souffle chaud et fétide.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas, en ce moment même ? Qui sait, peut-être es-tu envoyé par Albus Dumbledore en personne pour m'espionner ? - Laissez-moi vous montrer que je puis vous être utile. Donnez-moi une autre chance !   
  
Cette fois, ce fut un silence consterné qui accueillit ces paroles. Quoi ! Rogue les avait dupé il y a quinze ans de cela, et voilà qu'à présent il osait revenir leur tendre la main ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rassit, toujours sans quitter le sorcier des yeux, et sembla réfléchir un moment.  
  
- De l'audace, hein ? Dis-moi Severus, commença t-il, mi-amusé, mi-moqueur, pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Te crois-tu donc indispensable à ce point ? Tss, tss, tss. l'orgueil est un vilain défaut.  
  
Les rires gras et sonores des Mangemorts retentirent. Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient à présent du même éclat que ceux d'un chat jouant avec une souris.  
  
- Donne-moi une raison, une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ! Et bien, Severus Rogue ? Que peux-tu m'apporter qu'un autre de mes fidèles ne puisse ? - Ce que vous avez toujours désiré : Harry Potter !  
  
A ces mots, Rogue sut d'avance qu'il avait remporté cette manche : il vit briller dans les petits yeux rouges une marque d'intérêt et de convoitise.  
  
- Harry Potter ? La voix sifflante s'interrompit : le « Maître » hésitait. - Très bien. Lord Voldemort t'accorde une toute dernière chance, et une seule, est-ce bien clair ? Parfait, alors écoute-moi : tu vas retourner à Poudlard et faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu me renseigneras sur les décisions et les gestes de ce vieillard à longue barbe ! Garde un ?il sur Potter, et lorsque tout sera prêt, tu me l'amèneras, marquant ainsi ma victoire. Mais, attention ! tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur ! Si tu échoues, ou si tu me trompes une fois encore, je te torturerai à un tel point que l'enfer deviendra pour toi le paradis ! - Merci, mon maître, merci !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epuisé, et surtout soulagé que sa ruse ai fonctionné, Rogue embrassa l'ourlet de la robe noire qui traînait jusqu'à terre, puis se rangea dans le cercle des fidèles, à la place qu'il occupait autrefois. Dumbledore avait raison : plus l'appât est gros, et plus grand est le poisson qui y mord ! En entrant dans la salle, il avait eu le temps de jeter un coup d'?il aux alentours.et n'avait guère été surpris par l'identité des serviteurs. Il y avait là Malefoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Nott.tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été envoyé à Azkaban, hormis Karkaroff, qui s'était enfui. Il y avait même.nom d'un chaudron ! Pettigrow ! Ainsi, Potter n'avait pas menti, il n'était pas mort. Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant. Black était donc innocent.  
  
Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom qui se leva, et éclatant d'un rire digne du plus grand psychopathe, clama :  
  
- Réjouissez-vous, mes chers serviteurs ! Car le retour de notre ami marque le début d'une ère nouvelle : le retour de Lord Voldemort, et la fin de Harry Potter !  
  
Tous applaudirent et acclamèrent leur maître, et Rogue s'efforça de faire de même. Malgré tout, il savait que Voldemort n'était pas dupe.aussi, il lui faudrait faire attention et être sur ses gardes. il réprima un soupir. Cette année sera décidément très compliquée !  
  
  
  
  
  
Les Mangemorts se dispersèrent, certains occupant les pièces voisines pour rester à proximité de leur maître, les autres retournant d'o( ils venaient..  
  
- Oh, Lucius ! murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. - Oui, Maître ?  
  
D'un signe du menton, Voldemort désigna la silhouette de Rogue, qui disparut en transplanant.  
  
- Surveille-le, je ne lui fait pas confiance.Mais méfie-toi ! Qu'il ne se doute de rien. - Et s'il nous a menti ? Milord, il vous a trahi ! Pourquoi le laisser en vie ?  
  
Le long sourire cruel s'étira une fois encore sur le vieux visage ridé.  
  
- Voyons, Lucius ! Le laisser en vie ? Ai-je jamais dit une telle chose ? Laissons-le d'abord nous montrer de quel côté il se trouve. Ensuite.et bien en suite, quelle que soit sa position, il ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité !  
  
Il échangea un regard de connivence avec Malefoy.  
  
- Bien, Seigneur ! Il en sera fait selon vos ordres !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors, c'était assez long comme ça ? Dites-moi vite ce que vous en pensez, s.v.p. Je poste le chapitre suivant dès que j'ai fini de le taper (autrement dit pas avant très longtemps.)  
  
Bye,  
  
Aiwenor 


	3. Comment occuper ses nuits d'insomnie

SORRY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Désolée, désolée, je sais que j'aurais du poster ce chapitre depuis un mois, mais j'ai tellement de devoirs que ça devient difficile . (de tout manière, je vois pas trop qui pourrait lire cette fic .)  
  
Désolée pour la présentation des chapitres, je sais qu'elle n'est pas géniale, malheureusement j'ai quelques petits problèmes question points de suspension ou tirets alignés (entres autres) : je les tape correctement, mais une fois en ligne, c'est différent (si quelqu'un daignait m'apporter son aide sur le sujet, il aurait ma reconnaissance infinie). J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de lire !  
  
Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps mis à envoyer ce chapitre, mais avec la rentrée.je suis dans une période de dépression profonde (et je dis pas ça pour rigoler : je me demande même si je vais tenir l'année : classe pourrie, profs pourris.et boulot !) Merci donc à ma chère DTVM de me supporter ces temps-ci, même si elle ne comprend pas vraiment comment on peut être dans cet état.  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews ou e-mails envoyés. Je viens de régler le problème quant aux reviews : vous pouvez donc maintenant en laisser anonymement .  
  
Ce chapitre s'avère complètement différent du précédent, et il ne comporte aucun lien avec celui-ci, sinon les souvenirs brumeux de Harry. Le point de vue change donc, et le ton aussi (normalement.)  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter et les autres personnages crées par J.K.Rowling ne m'appartenant pas, inutile d'essayer de me poursuivre, merci. Quant à la première phrase, inutile de la prendre au sérieux, elle n'est rien d'autre que le cours des pensées d'un personnage fictif (on sait jamais, je préfère éviter les ennuis.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre deux : Comment occuper ses nuits d'insomnie.  
  
  
  
Ne JAMAIS boire de boisson gazeuse contenant de la caféine après dix heures du soir ! Telle était la conclusion qu'était en train de tirer cette nuit-là le célèbre Harry Potter, dans sa sombre chambre du 4, Privet Drive.  
  
Voilà des heures et des heures qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se tourner en tous ses sur son matelas sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il alluma la petite lampe posée sur sa table de chevet et, une fois les lunettes sur le nez, il consulta le vieux réveil verdâtre (cadeau particulièrement généreux de l'oncle Vernon), dont les aiguilles indiquaient à présent deux heures vingt-cinq très précises du matin.  
  
  
  
Il avait eu l'intelligence extrême, après le dîner, de subtiliser dans le garde-manger une canette de soda bien frais, et l'avait ensuite consommée tandis que les Dursley s'esclaffaient bruyamment devant un jeu télévisé moldus (jeu télévisé dont le Q.I., précisons le en passant, avait un niveau d'élévation à peu près égal à celui de Dudley - c'est à dire qu'il avoisinait le dix.)  
  
En effet, le réfrigirateur avait été vidé de tous légumes, fruits et autres aliments nécessaires au régime qui avait été imposé à son cousin, et rempli à nouveau de sucreries et de mets bien gras dégoulinant de ketchup ou de mayonnaise. Cela était dû à l'aspect particulièrement étrange de Dudley à son retour à la "maison" pour les grandes vacances : l'infirmière de l'école, bien loin de ne faire qu'avertir ses parents de la surcharge pondérale de leur fils, avait fait subir au "pauvre petit sucre d'orge à sa maman" un régime draconien. Résultat, la tante Pétunia avait hurlé en découvrant son Dudlinouchet et pesté, des semaines durant, contre l'incompétence et la stupidité des médecins scolaires, pendant que l'oncle Vernon soutenait "qu'il vaux mieux être un peu corpulent et en bonne santé que maigre et chétif, non mais tout de même !"  
  
Ce "retour à la normale" ne le dérangeait pas du tout, bien au contraire puisqu'il n'aurait plus ainsi à faire appel à une âme charitable, comme l'an passé, pour ne pas mourir de faim (toute la maisonnée se voyant obligée de manger exactement la même chose que Son Altesse Sérénissime.) Le seul changement était que Harry , d'ordinaire habitué, au cours des vacances d'été à s'asseoir à table en face d'un bébé cachalot, faisait à présent front avec un énorme ballon de baudruche dégonflé.  
  
  
  
Il s'assit sur son lit et, puisqu'il était inutile d'essayer de dormir, il décida de relire les lettres que lui avaient envoyé ses amis pour son anniversaire . Le premier parchemin, celui de Ron, était accompagné comme d'habitude d'un pâté confectionné par Mrs Weasley et d'une boîte de chocolats :  
  
  
  
  
  
" Salut, Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire !  
  
Comment tu vas ? Tes Moldus ne te maltraitent pas trop, au moins ? Ici, c'est la folie ! Papa n'arrête pas d'aller à droite et à gauche. Il dit que c'est pour le travail, mais moi je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec ce que lui a demandé Dumbledore. "  
  
  
  
Harry interrompit sa lecture. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait demandé à Mr Weasley, déjà ? Ah, oui, qu'il fallait contacter tous ceux du ministères en qui ils pourraient avoir confiance pour lutter contre Voldemort.  
  
Pendant un bref instant, les évènements de l'année passée lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit une vague de tristesse le submerger. La mort de Cédric l'avait hanté les tout premiers jours. Au fond, ce qui était arrivé était un peu de sa faute à lui ! De temps à autre, il lui arrivait encore de rêver au fantôme de Diggory, et à ceux de ses parents. Une fois même, il avait eu un cauchemar duquel il ne se souvenait plus que d'une ou deux choses : un cercle de silhouettes sombres et leur maître, s'adressant à une voix qu'il connaissait bien. L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait plus de qui il s'agissait !  
  
S'arrachant à ses pensées, il continua de lire :  
  
  
  
"Quand maman lui a raconté pour Sniffle, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle s'est aperçue qu'on était au courant tous les trois, alors autant te dire qu'elle m'a passé un de ces savons !  
  
Bill, Charlie et Percy ont été mis au courant, tu t'en doutes ! Du coup, je leur ai tout expliqué (du moins le strict minimum, parce que ma mère n'étant déjà pas de très bonne humeur ce soir-là, si elle avait su pour toutes nos sorties nocturnes et les risques qu'on a pris.) Elle est furieuse qu'on ait pu laisser un sorcier innocent pendant 12 ans à Azkaban, et Percy n'arrive pas à croire que son cher Mr Croupton ait pu commettre une aussi grosse bévue.  
  
On peut pas vraiment dire que Fred et George nous aident beaucoup : ces temps-ci, il sont bizarres : les explosions dans leur chambre n'arrêtent pas et ils n'ont pas fait une seule farce depuis le début des vacances!  
  
L'autre jour, ils m'ont même offert une robe de soirée flambant neuve ! Complètement cinglés ! Maman est sûre qu'ils manigancent quelque chose, mais elle n'a pas réussi à trouver quoi."  
  
Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Pauvre Ron ! S'il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait promettre aux jumeaux de lui acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée avec l'argent qu'il leur avait donné .  
  
"Au fait, Dumbledore est d'accord pour que tu viennes passer le reste des vacances chez nous. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on aille te chercher, ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur nous, surtout en ce moment . Il dit que tu ne doit pas t'inquiéter, qu'il s'occuperait de tout.  
  
Hermione sera là aussi, elle a réussi à trouver du temps libre après son séjour chez son « Vicky ».  
  
Renvoie-moi Coq,  
  
Ron."  
  
Il n'avait toujours pas demandé aux Dursley l'autorisation d'aller chez Ron, et cela était du au fait qu'ils gardaient un très mauvais souvenir de la famille Weasley. Il serait difficile de les convaincre . Harry se promit tout de même d'essayer tout à l'heure.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le message d'Hermione. Beaucoup plus court que celui de Ron, il avait été apporté par un oiseau noir dont l'espèce lui était inconnue :  
  
"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! La Bulgarie est vraiment magnifique ! Je suis en ce moment chez Vicktor, et ses parents sont adorables, même si je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il disent.  
  
Ceci est une piégeuse. C'est une sorte de balle dont les sorciers-bûcherons (si, si, ça existe !) scandinaves se servent pour attraper les Botruc avant de couper un arbre. (Le Botruc est une sorte de petit animal ressemblant à un bout d'écorce et qui peut être très agressif si son territoire est attaqué.)  
  
Tu peux attraper n'importe quoi avec, du moment que ça n'excède pas la taille d'un chiot : la Piégeuse s'agrandit alors et il est impossible pour l'animal enfermé de sortir, même par l'usage de la magie.  
  
Tu doit prononcer « inveni Spheram » pour attraper quelque chose, et « exi Spheram » pour le relacher.  
  
Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances, on se revoit chez Ron, bisous, Hermione. "  
  
  
  
Une petite boule d'un bleu translucide, de la taille d'une balle de Ping- pong accompagnait le mot. C'était donc cela, une Piégeuse ? Hermione était très gentille, mais il doutait que cet objet puisse lui servir à quoi que ce soit. A moins qu'il ne trouve le moyen d'y enfermer à l'intérieur les Dursley .  
  
Il avait également reçu une lettre de Hagrid (avec ses traditionnels petits gâteaux faits maison), et une autre de Sirius, qui lui racontait qu'il était en ce moment même chez Remus Lupin avec d'autres anciens amis, que tout allait très bien, et qu'il passerait bientôt le voir.  
  
Harry se réjouit à la simple pensée de revoir son parrain et ses amis . Vraiment, il avait hâte de retourner au Terrier. Vivement la semaine prochaine !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est tout ! Je vous préviens, je vais avoir besoin de BEAUCOUP d'encouragements pour continuer . vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Pour les reviews :  
  
Un grand merci à Obsidienne (dis donc, t'aurais pas vu ça dans « Arthur », toi ? ) pour ses remarques pertinentes et ses encouragements. DTVM : tu peux parler, tu fais tellement de fautes en tapant . La folle : merci, c'est sympa Le chat Noir : à toi aussi un grand merci, puisque c'est toi qui m'a donné le goût d'« écrire » (oui, je sais, des conneries .) Mister-master, Black Moon : je continue, je continue . Mo : merci à toi (et à ton frère .) 


End file.
